20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Lily: Lost in the Internet
Little Lily: Lost in the Internet' (known in some countries as just Little Lily 2) is an 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy crossover film based on DXSoft's Little Lily video game series, produced by 20th Century Fox, and Fox Animation, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The sequel to 2011's Little Lily, the film is directed by Tim Minchin and co-directed by Doug Sweetland. Written by Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow, the film stars an ensemble cast including Sarah Silverman, Chris Pratt, Bill Hader, Elizabeth Banks, Hugh Jackman, John Goodman, and Maya Rudolph reprising their roles from the first film, with newcomers Karen Gillan, Ed Helms, and James Corden joining the cast. ''Little Lily: Lost in the Internet 'was released on September 13, 2019, by 20th Century Fox, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema formats. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Sarah Silverman as Little Lily * Chris Pratt as Luke Woodson * Karen Gillan * Katie Crown * Bill Hader * Elizabeth Banks * Hugh Jackman * John Goodman * Danny DeVito * Tiffany Haddish * Ed Helms * Maya Rudolph * James Corden All of the characters in the Fox Animation Girls line appear along with their traditional voice actresses, as well as several characters from other films and media also cameo with their original or current voice actors, such as Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson from ''The Simpsons, and John Leguizamo as Sid from Ice Age. ADR Voice Cast * Ryan Bartley * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * Gregg Berger * Steve Blum * Dave Boat * Laraine Newman * Paul Pape * Bryce Papenbrook * Kelly Stables * Shane Sweet * James Arnold Taylor Popular culture cameos and references Coming soon! Production Development On October 27, 2015, 20th Century Fox announced a sequel to the 2011 animated film Little Lily with directors Tim Minchin and Doug Sweetland joining with new writers Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow also joining. Writers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller will be also returning with producer Chris Jenkins also returning. Animation The film contains over 162 unique sets and 5612 assets. Music The soundtrack is composed by Michael Giacchino and Heitor Pereira, who also composed the score from the previous film. It was released digitally on August 16, 2019, and on CD on August 30, 2019. Release Little Lily: Lost in the Internet ''premiered on August 31, 2019 at the Regency Village Theatre in their new THX Ultimate Cinema auditorium, and is set to be released in the United States on September 13, 2019, in Dolby Cinema, Digital 3D, and RealD 3D by 20th Century Fox. Originally scheduled for release on September 14, 2018, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to December 21, then to March 22, 2019, May 17, June 14, and July 26. On May 7, 2019, the film was later pushed back a couple months later to September 13, 2019, as a result of Disney's updated film schedule. ''Little Lily: Lost in the Internet ''will be one of the first new films to be released on Disney+, alongside ''Captain Marvel, Toon Party: Spaced Out, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Aladdin, Frozen 2, Smileys: A Puppet Pals Story, and The Lion King. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by an Fox Animation short, Young Birds. Other brands who partnered with the film include General Mills, Fandango, Netgear, and McDonald's. Marketing * The first official teaser trailer was released online on Black Friday 2018 (November 23, 2018) and was in front of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and Mary Poppins Returns. ''A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters, voiced by Karen Gillan, Ed Helms, Tiffany Haddish, and James Corden was released the following day. * The official trailer of the film was released on February 3, 2019 during the Super Bowl LIII and was alongside ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Addie, Wonder Park, Dumbo, and Shazam!. * The final theatrical trailer was released on April 16, 2019 and was before Smileys: A Puppet Pals Story, Avengers: Endgame, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, Aladdin, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Men in Black: International, Toy Story 4, and The Lion King. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Little Lily: Lost in the Internet was released alongside STX Films's Hustlers and WB's The Goldfinch and was projected to gross $45–55 million from 4,450 theaters over its first weekend. The film made $1.9 million from Thursday night previews, and when combined with advance screenings held at 550 theaters on August 31, 2019, made a total preview gross of $2.5 million. After making $8.9 million on its first day, weekend estimates were lowered to $33 million. It went to debut to $36.1 million, finishing in second behind It: Chapter Two. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 73% based on 69 reviews, with an average rating of 6.29/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "''Little Lily: Lost in the Internet ''offers a fresh -- and humorous -- sequel that recaptures the inventiveness of other Fox Animation films". On Metacritic, the film has an weighted average score of 56 out of 100, based on 16 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".